


Parallel

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, for rhweek day 2, this is so mushy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue: what sort of sight are you seeing now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Because in the end, no matter how far apart they are, no matter how much they clash, they will always return to one another.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning to do anything for rhweek because i've never written anything more than long hcs before, but seeing all the amazing fanworks that have already been posted makes me want to throw a bit of myself in there too. 
> 
> i am so, so happy to be participating in such an amazing event. the rhweek team is amazing, and i am so greatful to all of the wonderful people that i have met through rh fandom.
> 
> for tl

Australia. The place that stole Rin. The place that mangled and twisted and  _hurt_ Rin. The place where Rin was left to suffer alone, pressed up against the wall of his father’s dream and his own expectations. Brick by brick, the wall was built. Each one a failure, a loss, while the mortar his isolation, his depression and despair that he was not good enough. That he might fail.

That he would be responsible for the death of his father’s dream.

The wall that Haru accidentally helped to build.

Haru had reached out that cold winter morning. He hadn’t understood why, at the time. He had yawned and stared unseeingly at the swiftly passing train, waiting for the crossing gates to rise. Haru had tilted his head down, pressing his nose into the warm folds of his scarf in an attempt to block off the freezing wind the train’s passage had brought.

When the final car rattled its way past the crossing, Haru lifted his eyes and was met with a shock of red.

 _Rin_. The usual blindingly bright smile was missing, but Rin had come back to Iwatobi. Rin had come back to Haru. 

A race was inevitable.

The outcome had broken two hearts and added innumerable bricks to the wall.

But Australia was also the place where Haru had found his dream. Where he was finally able to break away from the tendrils of fear and doubt that had been holding him captive, drowning him under the enormous weight of an uncertain future. For it now it was certain.

He would be free. And Rin would there for him, sharing his path, his goal, and his drive. 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

They said their real goodbyes the night before Rin’s plane left.

Rei, Nagisa, and Kou had conspired to throw a party for the graduating members of their little group. Surprisingly, for something planned in part by Nagisa, it was a small and rather tame affair, although the only food was a ridiculous amount of sweets and candies overflowing from the bowls set on the tables. They spent the evening in Haru’s den, swapping stories and excitably making future plans to visit. Rin managed to hold back the tears until their third time around the circle, when Nagisa was recounting the time he had stolen Rei’s glasses and replaced them with a bright orange pair covered in rhinestones.

While everyone else was distracted by Nagisa cackling with glee through Rei’s embarrassed muttering about the objective beauty of rhinestones, Haru had gently reached down to where Rin had been leaning against the couch by his legs, resting a hand on Rin’s head. Rin’s breath caught in shock, until Haru started carding the hand through the strands and gently massaging the back of his head.

Rin turned to rest his forehead against Haru’s knee, scrubbing at his face to try to clear the tear tracks from his cheeks. He bristled when he noticed that quiet had fallen in the room and he turned to glare at his audience.

“I am going to miss you, onii-san.” Kou pillowed her chin on her folded arms and flashed a sleepy smile. Nagisa, uncharacteristically calm, scooted across the floor to latch onto Rin’s leg. He nuzzled into Rin’s thigh and closed his eyes, giggling slightly when Rin flicked his nose. From across the low table, Rei suddenly straightened and stared determined at Haru, Rin, and Makoto in turn.

“Senpai….I. I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you for teaching me to swim, and for allowing-”

"No,” Haru interrupted.

Rei blinked in surprise, “But Haruka-senpai-”

“He’s right, you know.” Makoto smiled. “Rei, there is no reason for you to thank us.”

“Yeah,” Rin smirked, although the effect is somewhat ruined by his eyes, red and puffy from crying. “If anything, we should be thanking you three for putting up with everything we have done these past two years.” He reached up to scratch at the back of his head, unintentionally dislodging Haru’s hand. Haru frowns.

“Especially you, Rei. If you hadn’t stuck your nose where it didn’t belong….I don’t know where I might be right now.” Rin blushed and looked down at his lap, attempting to dodge Rei’s beaming but forgetting that Nagisa was still glued to his leg. He sees Nagisa’s giant grin and watery eyes and the flush spreads down his neck.

“RIN-CHANNNNN,” Nagisa wailed, gripping tighter. Rin scowled and tried to loosen Nagisa’s grip, but failed miserably when instead he shifted up to fling his arms around Rin’s shoulders. The only thing preventing the two from tumbling to the ground is the couch behind Rin’s back, but the force of Nagisa’s hug still knocked Rin backwards, and he lets out a low grunt.

“Alright, alright….” Rin muttered as his arms were awkwardly pinned to his sides. He managed to shift enough to free them, and he gently thumped Nagisa back. “That’s enough, now let me _breathe_ Nagisa.”

Nagisa reluctantly released his grip and leaned back to crouch on his knees. He looked up at the couch, where Makoto and Haru had been quietly observing the four on the floor. Haru turned to gave him the slightest nod, and Nagisa jumped up to flop across their laps where he curls with a shaky smile.

“I really will miss you guys,” Nagisa muttered. Makoto’s eyes softened and he petted Nagisa’s head. “We will miss you too.” Makoto pinched Nagisa’s nose, making him giggle. “But it’s only Tokyo. Australia is a little farther, but we will be back soon.”

Nagisa hummed and rolled off the couch, falling to the floor and stretching his legs across Rin’s. The room falls into a comfortable silence, only broken by the creaking of the old house as the night winds race up the hill and swirl around the eaves.

After some time passed, Kou slowly stands, extending an arm down to Nagisa to pull him up.

“It’s time for us to leave,” she said. Rei also stands, saying, “Gou-san is correct. Rin-san has an early flight tomorrow morning. We should probably leave him to get some rest.”

Nagisa flopped limply in Kou’s grip, whining loudly about being disturbed from his comfortable spot flopped half in Rin lap. Kou dragged him over to the doorway and pushed him into the hall. Rei followed close behind, brushing past Kou to follow Nagisa down into the entryway and slip into his shoes. Kou watched them for a moment before glancing back at the three still sitting.

“I’m really happy that you guys made it. Just don’t forget about those of us back home, ok?”

As Kou turned to leave, Rin strode across the room to grab hold of her hand. Rin tried to speak, but choked before anything could be said. His eyes started to fill with tears and he angrily scrubbed his sleeve across his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Kou just smiled, and pulled him into a hug. She squeezed him tight and pulled back to grin up at his face. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

Rin looked down and took her hands once again, giving them a squeeze before he let go and watched walk over to Rei and Nagisa. She smiled while Rei opened the door, and with one final “goodbye” they were gone.

Makoto hung back for a little longer, but it was late and he wanted to get home in time to tell the twins goodnight. He gripped Haru’s shoulder questioningly, and, at Haru’s nod, pulled them both into a hug. Haru was smushed between Rin and Makoto, so while Rin laughed and Makoto giggled, he simply closed his eyes contentedly and basked in the warmth of his friends’ bodies.

When Makoto finally pulled away there was a faint glimmer in his eyes, but he turned quickly and crossed the threshold to stand in the doorway. He half turned, glancing back at Rin and Haru. “Goodnight you two. Have a nice flight, Rin.” And he smiled again and set off down the steps.

Haru closed the door and shifted to face Rin. “I’ll run the bath,” he said, heading up the stairs to the bathroom. Rin grinned and followed close behind.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

He leaned against the doorframe, watching Haru kneel to fill the tub with water. They waited quietly for the water to rise and heat, and the moment it finished Haru stripped down to his jammers and stepped in.

Rin rolled his eyes, “……..you never change, do you Haru?” Haru shrugged and stared at Rin expectantly. Rin just smiled and started to strip off his shirt. Haru blinked approvingly but tilted his head, confused, when Rin bends over grabs his waistband and then suddenly stops, flushing red.

“Um. I. I don’t have on jammers.” Rin stuttered, looking up at Haru through his fringe. Haru gives a noncommittal shrug and slides back against the far end of the tub and waits patiently.

He has learned to be patient when it comes to Rin.

Rin straightens, blushed red all the way down to his chest, and quickly strips off the rest of his clothes. He rushed over to the edge of the tub and stepped in, sitting flush against the opposite wall. They sat in silence for a few moments, Rin watching the bobbing of the dolphin toy as it is disturbed by the small waves that his entrance had created.

But Haru watches Rin. He watches as Rin stretches his arms back and up, leaning down slightly to wet his hands so he can gather his hair back out of his face (missing that one strand, that one stubborn strand that refuses to be tamed). He watches his hands as they come to rest lightly on the edge of the bath. He watches the water droplets as they curl down Rin’s bicep and gather on the tile before flowing back into the tub. He watches Rin’s face, taking in the expression that he wears when staring at the small dolphin toy.

He meets Rin’s eyes when they finally glance up.

Rin smiled.

“Rin,” Haru unfolds his leg and knocked Rin’s ankle with his own. Rin reached down and grabbed Haru’s foot. “Haru.”

Haru shakes his foot free. “Rin, come over here.” He gestured to his lap. Rin’s smile softened and he nodded. Rin turns, pressing his foot against the tub to push himself over to Haru. 

Once he gets close enough Haru reached around Rin’s chest and pulls him back, until he is sitting almost flush against Haru. Rin turned slightly to the side and tilted his head back until he is nestled against Haru’s shoulder. He placed a soft kiss to Haru’s chin and then closed his eyes to enjoy the peaceful silence and rest.

 But the silence is soon broken, once again by Haru.

“You’ve changed.”

“Wha-” Rin started a little at that, his eyes flying open to stare concerned at Haru. Haru just glanced over at him, asking for silence, before turning again to face the opposite wall.

“You aren’t the same as you used to be. Before Australia.”

Rin tensed.

"You aren’t the same as you were when you came back either. When you finally came back for good.” Haru takes his hand and brings it up to tug gently at Rin’s hair. “You look different.” 

Rin sighed, “Of course I do. I haven’t had a chance to get my hair cut recently, with all the planning I’ve had to do to get things prepared for when I arrive in Australia.”

Haru frowned. “Not that. You look…..brighter. You look happier.” Haru finally tilts his head down to meet Rin’s gaze and one corner of his lip starts to pull up. “ _Beautiful._ ”

Rin scowled, but the effect is somewhat ruined by the almost painful looking blush that spreads across his body.

Haru continued. “I am ready to swim with you. I _want_ to swim with you. Rin,” at this he squeezed Rin a little tighter and pressed his face into Rin’s shoulder. “I just wish we could be together,” he mumbled into Rin’s hair.

Rin shook his head, dislodging Haru, and Haru rested his chin against Rin’s shoulder and watched as Rin tried to gather his thoughts.

“Stupid,” Rin muttered fondly. “We are together.” Rin grabbed the hand that’s still wrapped around his chest and laced their fingers. “We’ll just be a little far apart. We are like….we’re going to be parallels. This isn’t going to be like the first time. This time we will be working for the same goal, for the international stage. We won’t be beaten by a little distance.” Rin grinned confidently.

“Don’t parallel lines never meet,” Haru commented flatly. 

“Shut up,” Rin knocked his head into Haru’s.

“How romantic.”

 

 


End file.
